As such an integrated receiving device, an on-board receiving device 700 for receiving three kinds of broadcasting waves of AM, FM, and digital TV conventionally used to, as shown in FIG. 1: input received signals from antennas 710, 720, and 730 to a receiving device housing 900 through high-frequency power-feeding lines 800 such as coaxial cables; frequency-convert the received signals at dedicated tuner units 911, 921, and 931 that are provided in the receiving device housing 900 and differ from each other on a system basis; and demodulate the signals at band pass filters 912, 922, and 932, AD conversion portions 913, 923, and 933, and demodulation processing portions 914, 924, and 934, which are all provided at post-stages of the tuner units.
Then, among the demodulated signals, a signal selected by a user's handling of a switch or the like was output as an audio signal or a video signal to one of output devices of a plurality of systems such as a speaker and a liquid crystal display.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-324003.    [Patent document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-183459.